Halston Sage
Halston Sage is an American actress who plays the Xelayan crew member Alara Kitan on ''The Orville''. Sage made a surprise departure from the show in the middle of Season 2. The reason for her exit is unknown. Background Halston Sage was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She has played roles in films such as Neighbors, Paper Towns, Before I Fall, and The Last Summer. She also had experience with television before the Orville, starring in the main cast of Nickelodeon's How to Rock in and NBC's Crisis. After leaving the Orville she is currently starring in the Fox television series Prodigal Son. The Orville Season 1 Halston Sage and Penny Johnson Jerald were cast as series regulars in The Orville on October 31, 2016. Halston later recalled: "I fell in love with the script the moment I read it. Even though it's a sci-fi world, there's humanity to the stories."@TheOrville. ""I fell in love with the script the moment I read it. Even though it's a sci-fi world, there's humanity to the stories." - @halstonsage". Twitter. July 22, 2017. She felt grateful to creator Seth MacFarlane for casting her for the first time in her life in the role of a strong woman. "I've never been considered. No one's ever believed that I could do that.""THE ORVILLE Seth MacFarlane, Adrianne Palicki, Scott Grimes, Halston Sage & Penny Jerald interview". bigfanboy. Sept. 10, 2017. Season 2 and departure During Paleyfest 2018, Halston said that she was looking forward to Alara's development as a character during Season 2, expressing interest in having her possibly settle down in a serious relationship https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mySWH_EPFqU&t=56s and to explore Xelaya https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZCuw3BLp9g&t=19s. In fact, Halston was subtly referring to dialogue in the episode ''Home'' wherein her character would leave the show. On January 14, 2019, 20th Century Fox officially confirmed that the episode Home was Sage's final appearance on The Orville "but that the door remained open for her to return in the future."Lovett, Jamie. "'The Orville': FOX Confirms Halston Sage's Exit". ComicBook. Jan. 14, 2019. In truth, Fox's statement was a bluff: Sage made a surprise return cameo in ''The Road Not Taken'', although she did not rejoin the cast as a permanent member. Regardless, the reason for Sage's sudden departure is not entirely clear. "It wasn’t about a choice,” Sage later said. “It was what was best for the show at the time. When Orville ended I was just out there auditioning like everyone else."Topel, Fred. "Why Halston Sage Left ‘The Orville’ and What She’s Doing Next". Showbiz Cheat Sheet. Aug. 11, 2019. Possible return When asked if Sage could return for the third season, executive producer David A. Goodman said: Halston is a friend of the show. We love her and would definitely want to figure out ways that she can come back. I don’t think she is coming back as a regular. But, we love that character and we love her and so if there is an opportunity to bring her back story-wise, I think she would be open to it and we would love to have her back.''Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". ''TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. Trivia *Alara Kitan is Halston Sage's first role in a Sci-Fi/Fantasy series. *She rode horses competitively for eight years *Halston was nominated for the "Best Kiss" MTV Movie Award from her performance with Rose Byrne. *She was the editor of her high school news paper. *Halston has a minor fear of heights. She claims filming Firestorm with Adrianne Palicki during the abyss scene, ironically, forced Sage to confront her phobia.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_hkyC3xkgg See also * ''The World of the Orville'', page 56 References Category:Main Cast